Daughters of Death
by Louisiana Stephenic
Summary: "Show yourselves Daughters of Death." Mo calls the White Women in the graveyard but Death finds something better than the Bluejay. She finds the Witch.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved Inkheart but found Meggie's lack of participation in the last book frustrating :D Here is my hope of what could have happened :D Please read and enjoy and review cos then I'll update another chapter :P **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at aaallllllllll :D _these words are straight from the book_

_"Show yourselves, daughters of death!" Mo's voice was calm as if he'd called on them many times before. _

_The first White Woman appeared right beside the gravestone where Mo was standing. She had only to reach out her arm to touch him, and she did touch him, as gently as if she was greeting a friend. _

_The second white woman appeared to his right. Another white woman appeared, then a fourth, and a fifth. They surrounded Mo and the Black Prince until Meggie saw the two men only as shadows among the misty figures. _

_Then the whispers began, in voices that seemed ethereal as the pale women themselves._ Panic took over Meggie as she lost sight of her father. Without thinking she ran.

Doria, the Strong Man and Farid moved to stop her but she dodged around their attempts and ran towards the misty cloud.

"Mo!" She screamed and suddenly she was engulfed in mist.

"Stop her!" Orpheus voice yelled.

The whispers stopped immediately. Nothing and no one moved.

Witch, witch, witch, witch.

The White Women muttered over and over again.

Witch, witch, witch, witch.

Meggie felt a great coldness wrapping around her chest. She couldn't breathe. She was terrified but couldn't see anything but white cold. The occasional white woman.

Witch, witch, witch, witch.

Mo's heart was beating a million miles an hour as he called the women, but he'd never been more afraid than when the cloud of white women moved from him to his daughter.

He called desperately to her but couldn't hear anything over the White Women's whispers.

Meggie screamed.

A scream that echoed around the graveyard and chilled Mo to the bone. The scream stopped and the White Women left.

Just like that, no moaning, no gloating, no sudden appearance of Dustfinger. They just were gone.  
Meggie stood in the middle of the graveyard.

No one could move to her, she collapsed and the spell was broken.

They reached her side as one.

She was pale as death, her hair framed her face like an angels, and she was freezing cold. Mo searched frantically for a pulse, but didn't find one.

"Stupid girl, she should have stayed away like I had told her." Orpheus' voice reached Mo's ears.

He stood and grabbed the front of the man's robes. He yelled some pretty nasty insults at the terrified man. Mo pulled out his knife and went to gut the man right there, but at the last moment he lost his nerve.

He dropped to the ground next to his daughter.

"Meggie, Meggie please wake up." He pleaded to her as he held her close.

"What happened?" Resa asked over and over again. "What happened? How could this have happened? What happened?"

Nobody could move, no one understood anything.

Yelling and screaming erupted from the trees. Soldiers appeared and ran at the group. Swords bared they moved towards the group with fierce expressions.

There was no thoughts of resistance, the group turned and ran.

Mo grabbed hold of his daughter, wanting nothing more than to stay by her side. Strong black arms grabbed him and pulled him away. The Black Prince's grip was strong and he pulled the grieving father away.

"I'm not going to leave her!" He screamed over and over again but grief had rendered him weak.

Within second the strolling players were gone. The Bluejay's screams still dancing through the air.

The Piper smiled as he entered the graveyard. The place was freezing and many of his soldiers shivered in fear but the Piper refused to let those idiots see him uncomfortable.

He walked right up to the Witch's dead body and kicked it with the toe of his boot. She was gorgeous. Blonde hair lying messily around her pale face, her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds.

It was a shame really, she was too beautiful to be dead or be subject to what the Adderhead had planned for her. But orders were orders.

"You," he pointed at the nearest soldier who happened to be the least jittery of the lot, "pick her up."  
The man gulped and picked the girl up easily for she was skinny and wasn't putting up any resistance.  
The soldier started their walk away from the graveyard all too quickly and the Piper was left alone to do what he must.

"Thank you White Women," he called out to the cold, "and thank you Death. The Adderhead is grateful."

There was no answer much to his relief and he hurried from the graveyard, unaware of the bird watching him from the trees.

**Hope you enjoyed this :D please review and I'll update the next chapterssss :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to wait for a really nice review but couldn't be bothered and I've already written almost four chapters so decided to update :D enjoy this chapter, the first chapter and this one are kind of prologues but the next one is really getting into it :P **

**P.S. a couple aspects of the original books have been changed very slightly for the sake of this fic, just warning you. NO HATING on me :) **

Farid stared at the bottle of wine in his hand. It was the last of Cheeseface's supply but he didn't care. Cheeseface wouldn't even notice for days. He had locked himself in his office out of protection from Farid, Silvertongue and every strolling player who finds out about Meggie.

_Meggie_, she was dead. Farid couldn't believe what had happened. He and Cheeseface had fled from the graveyard when the Piper had attacked.

Farid took another swig from the bottle.

Silvertongue's screams still echoed around his head. The poor man. He had lost his wife for ten years and now he'd lost his daughter. He didn't even have a body to bury.

The Piper had taken it.

Farid couldn't even imagine what would happen to Meggie's body now.

Tears rolled over his eyes and down his cheeks. He missed Meggie but the reason tears were falling onto the kitchen table was because he was ashamed. He was ashamed because he was sad that Dustfinger wasn't back. And that was why he was upset.

Meggie's death didn't even bring him back.

"What are you doing?" A voice demanded.

When he looked up he saw Brianna standing in the doorway. She was holding onto a tiny bag. She stared at him with a mixture of expressions that he couldn't read through his blurry vision.

"I'm drinking the last supply of Cheeseface's wine." Farid replied. He looked up at Brianna, she was making a strange sound. He realized she was laughing and he smiled slightly.

"Cheeseface, that's the perfect name for him." She said quietly.

Farid found himself beaming at her praise. "Are you going somewhere?"

She shuffled awkwardly. "Yes, the queen has requested I go to her. I knew something was wrong. She had sent me away but done nothing else."

Brianna started to panic now. She sat down next to Farid and tears started to well up in her gorgeous blue eyes. "I thought she would have me beheaded but she just dismissed me."

Farid offered the wine to her, not knowing what else to do. She accepted it and took a deep swig from it. "I don't know what's going to happen. I didn't mean to fall in love with Cosmo."

Farid placed what he hoped was a comforting hand, on her back as she cried.

"You're not the only one who fell in love with someone they shouldn't have." Farid muttered.

"The girl? Meggie?" Brianna asked, looking up at him.

He gulped. "I thought I loved her but now I'm not quite sure I ever did. Maybe I didn't but now she's gone and all I can be is glad."

Brianna sniffed and tried to wipe away all her tears. "I'm sorry Farid, I'm sorry I was ever rude or mean to you. I've got to go."

She stood up, Farid leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck, I'm sure you'll be fine."

He whispered to her. She nodded and left the kitchen in a hurry.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The Black Prince stumbled back holding his nose. He held a hand up to still his bear as it tried to go to his aid.

"You should have left me there." Mo yelled him. "Or helped me carry her away."

Almost the whole camp had tears dripping over their defenses. The news of Meggie's death had sent the place into shocked silence, and now they watched as the Bluejay took his anger out on the Prince.

The Black Prince didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. Mo had just lost his daughter's spirit and body at the same time.

The Bluejay dropped to his knees crying. He sobbed. Never had their hero looked so weak.

The Black Prince looked at Roxane and she shook her head. He ignored her warning and he reached down to the broken man.

"We'll get her back." He whispered.

"She's dead. What's the point?" Mo demanded. He bowed his head as another wave of tears erupted from his eyes. "When? How?"

"We'll work it out tomorrow." The black Prince told him forcefully. "Go to your wife. Comfort her and let her comfort you."

Mo nodded and stumbled towards their tent.

The Black Prince felt a hand on his arm. He looked up into Roxane's green eyes. She gestured to his tent and they moved away from prying eyes.

"Do you think it wise?" She demanded angrily.

"What?" He asked.

"Risking so many lives for that witch's body? She's dead." Roxane hissed.

"You can't keep blaming people for your husband's death." The Black Prince replied.

"You know I don't care about her." She answered angrily. "You know I worry about you and always have."

The Black Prince smiled and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"Meggie is a kind soul. She did her best for Umbra and now she is dead. The least we can do is make sure she gets a proper burial or at least isn't in the hands of those cowards." He whispered in her ear.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ha! The witch is dead!" The voice screamed in happiness at the top of the tower. The wind howled and the rain poured down but the voice laughed as the sky was split with lightening.

xXxXxXxXx

Fenoglio cried. He sat in front of his desk and let his tears drip onto his blank piece of paper.

How could this have happened? How could Meggie be gone?

He had watched from his window as the Piper paraded through town displaying Meggie's dead, limp body like a trophy.

Fenoglio took another swig of wine and continued to let the tears of his broken story fall.

**So, how'd it go? If you've read this story and enjoyed it, please review :D I'll much appreciate it. If you want anything put in just PM me and I'll see if I can put it in :P  
The next chapter focuses on Meggie and know the next dimensions of the book will be slightly changed to incorporate my thoughts of thinking :D  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I was planning to wait but couldn't resist updating this chapter :P I hope you enjoy this and write a REVIEW! **

It was cold. It was chilly. It was freezing. Her body was completely numb. Her thoughts were frozen on one thought. She had to find the way out. She was trapped, and freezing. She ran round and round in circles. She followed the corridors without stopping.

She thought she found an unfamiliar corridor but soon found herself stuck in the same crossroad corridor.

She shivered angrily again and tears leaked out her eyes only to freeze on her cheeks. She couldn't find the way out. But she had to get out.

She breathed deeply, ready to face the corridors again but just breathed the cold fog in and coughed on the thick air. She reached out an arm and tried to steady herself on the corridor wall.

"My my, not so powerfully here are you, Witch?" A voice whispered from the shadows.

She shivered and cowered in the corner.

"Who is it?" She called out, hoping they would answer but she knew something dark was talking with her.

Laughter bounced off the walls.

The White Women walked from the shadows. She had seen them many times, jeering at her from the shadows. They wore long white dresses and had long gorgeous hair. Their skin was pale and glossy but their eyes were bright and mocking.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out. "I just want to get out."

"And where will you go Witch?" The woman walked from the shadows. Her eyes glittered multicolordly. She walked tall and casually. She wore a skintight suit. It was bright orange suit with red bird feathers that covered everything but stomach and sides of her legs. Her hair was cut short and was black. Pitch black like tar that would suffocate her.

The woman smiled. "Where would you go Witch?" She asked again.

"I, I," She went silent again. "Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "I am Death. You were very rude to me. Very rude indeed Witch."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She cried. "I'm not a Witch."

"Then what are you?" Death asked.

She frowned and bit her lip. Who was she? She knew she wasn't a Witch. She knew that at least. "I, I, I'm not a witch." She muttered.

"Yes, say whatever you want but you tried to steal my powers from me. You tried to give the Adderhead immortality." Death smiled and reached down to her. She brushed the girl's cheek and memories began to flood back to her.

Meggie gasped. Basta, Capricorn, Mortola, Resa, Elinor, Farid, Dustfinger, Mo. Their faces appeared in her mind and she almost cried at the fact she'd forgotten them. How could she have?

She had to get out of here.

"Where am I? Let me go." Meggie demanded but Death laughed.

"You are in my world and are destined to spend the rest of eternity in pain." Death smiled.

"What, what were my crimes?" Meggie gasped.

"Don't make me laugh." Death yelled. "Your crimes have not yet been committed and they never will be."

Death and the white women tuned and walked down a corridor.

"Let me go!" Meggie screamed after them but they were gone.

She'd never felt so lost, so alone, so cold. Tears leaked from her eyes and froze painfully to her cheeks.

"I'll find a way back to you Mo. I promise." She whispered to the dark.

xXxXxXx

Meggie sighed in frustration. Was this what it was like to be dead? Was this her punishment? To walk through corridors looking for a way out that never existed?

Meggie dropped to the ground and banged her hand on the stone floor. The corridor was similar to all the others she'd been through. Cold, damp, dark and covered in moss it was.

If only she had some paper. If only she could write and read her way out of Death's grasp, but there was nothing.

Tears rolled down her cheeks again and she cursed her weakness.

Suddenly an idea entered her head. Meggie stared down at the moss covering the ground next to her and glanced at her clean short fingernails.

Wincing, she took a deep breath and started scratching away at the moss.

_The Witch wandered in the darkness, searching for a way out where there was none.  
She knew she had to get out, she had to rejoin the fight for Umbra. She needed to rejoin her father as they found a way to kill the Adderhead.  
Lost in thought, she almost missed it. The tiny door hidden to her right but upon finding it she walked through the door and found herself once more in the land of the living.  
But was she in time?_

Meggie's voice bounced from wall to wall. Deep and rich it was, like her father's. She read what she herself had written into the moss on the corridor flood.

When she finished she looked up expectantly. Had she done it properly? Would it work?

Without waiting she took off walking, she ignored the pain in her nails and she tried to ignore the bleeding. The moss had been extremely unrelenting and stubborn.

Without warning she came across a tiny door. It was small, like it had been built for her and it look like it hadn't been opened ever.

Meggie smiled and exited the maze of corridors she'd been stuck in.

She entered a massive entrance hall. It was the biggest room she'd ever seen and people were everywhere. They stood silently looking up in the air or huddled in corners in groups of families. A woman kept running up to people.

"Have you seen my son? He's about nine." The woman called desperately to anyone who'd listen, but nobody spared her more than a glance.

People were screaming and moaning all around her.

A door opened at the end of the hall. Two White women emerged holding the arms of a screaming man.

"I'M NOT DEAD! I'M NOT DEAD! I CAN'T LEAVE MY CHILDREN!" He screamed desperately.

The women threw him to the ground then went to leave.

"I'm not dead." He yelled angrily. "Tell Death. Tell her."

A woman slapped him across the face. She had a cruel expression. She wore the long robes of the white women, but in black, and had black hair tied in a bun on her head. The woman looked up and smiled a white toothy grin at Meggie.

"How lovely to see you Witch. You finally found your way out." The woman laughed.

"I didn't just happen on the way out." Meggie snarled.

"Oh yes," the woman pretended to think deeply, "you read the door to find you." She laughed mockingly. "You have no powers here. You have no powers in the whole of Inkworld."

"Then how did I read Orpheus into the story?" Meggie demanded smartly.

"Death controls this world and she brought him here for fun. She chooses who comes and goes." The woman laughed.

"That's not true." Meggie muttered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hel." The woman smiled.

"Hel was the Viking Goddess of Niflhiem, an icy version of hell." Meggie muttered.

Hel laughed. "You have no idea how good it is not having to introduce myself fully." Hel laughed louder.

"Let me go. I must return back to my father." Meggie demanded.

"You'll need an appointment to speak with Death about being released and the list is pretty long." Hel gestured to all the people filling the hall.

It hit Meggie. They were all waiting to see Death and ask to be released, and they all would be rejected.

"Hel!" Death's voice called from the open doors.

Hel smiled at Meggie, she turned and walked back into what Meggie knew would be a throne room.

**Phewwww :D what'd you think? Write a nice review :P and I'll update :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Lilysplash for the lovely review :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D expect this story to pick up, very soon :P **

Meggie shivered and looked around at the waiting dead. It was a sickening sight. They were waiting for another turn at life but Death would refuse most of them.

Meggie started walking out the doors leading out of the castle. She found herself in a court yard. The castle stood up tall and threateningly next to her and she shivered.

It was like a bad dream. The castle seemed to move and change, growing new windows and new towers, never holding a proper shape. More than once it changed to the castle of the night.

Meggie left it and made her way through the courtyard, hoping to find out more about the underworld.  
The wind blew like daggers of icicles slicing through her thin dress. She was wearing a black dress with a sash tied around the middle. It offered no warmth and she was starting to freeze.

She entered another courtyard made of stone. It was full of white women. All of them were pushing each other trying to see whatever was happening in the center of the courtyard.

Meggie tried to stand on her tippy toes to see, but she tripped. Someone pushed her, someone growled in her ear, she was tripped again.

It was cold, much colder than when she was stuck in the corridors. The cold seeped into her bones it came from the women themselves. Exuding from their cursed souls, it settled into her heart. It was painfully cold.

She ricocheted from White Woman to White Woman. Cruelly they toyed with her.

"Don't." She cried out as the last white woman pushed her to the ground in the middle of the courtyard.

She tried to stand but the cold was too thick. Black spots filled her vision and she started to fall into darkness. Someone called her name. Not witch, Meggie.

She fell into oblivion.

Meggie shivered and hugged her arms closer. She wasn't cold, she was warm. She opened her eyes and stated into the flames from a fire. The flames danced, hissed and bubbled happily.

Meggie sat upright suddenly.

"Careful," a familiar voice chuckled.

"Dustfinger." She cried out and threw her arms around his neck.

His familiar voice laughed.

She pulled back and looked properly at him. He looked just as he always had. Blonde ragged hair, gorgeous mischief filled blue eyes and three scars across his face. A smile lit up his face.

"You haven't seen me for what, five, six days?" He asked comically.

Meggie frowned. "It's been six months almost."

Dustfinger's smile wavered. "You lose track of time here. Farid, is he alright?"

"He's great." Meggie said grumpily.

"Do I sense apprehension on your part?" Dustfiger asked. Suddenly his face changed to shock. "What are you doing here?"

Tears welled up in her eyes but she dashed at them. "I died."

"How?" Dustfinger shook his head as if he didn't believe it. "What happened?"

"Mo had summoned the White Women so Orpheus could find out more about them to hopefully write you back to life." Meggie told him.

Dustfinger scoffed. "Death controls everything here."

"I know." She snapped. "Anyway, I don't remember what happened. I ran to Mo and suddenly I was trapped in the corridors trying to get out."

"Why? Why does Death choose to punish you?" Dustfinger asked.

"She said it was because of something I'm going to do, but I don't care. We need to get out of here, I have to help Mo kill the Adderhead." Meggie told him passionately.

Dustfinger ran a hand through his hair. "It is possible to escape from here but Hel and Death guard it."

"Will you help me or not?"

"Of course Meggie." Dustfinger told her.

The woman sitting in front of him, talking seriously about dangers that would curl the greasiest hair, was not the girl he'd betrayed to Capricorn, nor was it the girl who'd read herself into Inkworld. Something had changed her and it scared him.

Meggie still had the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the strong spirit but the aura she gave off was completely different, in a dangerous way.

"I'll help you but know that it's dangerous, very very dangerous. If you fail then Death will chain you up on the tallest tower." He warned her.

"I'll be fine." Meggie replied.

"Fire Eater." Hel's sharp voice cried. She walked through the bushes, two White Women on either side.

"What's wrong Hel?" Dustfinger asked, slowly getting to his feet. Meggie just looked from one to the other.

"Death wants a show. She's feeling a little run down. Everyone is way too healthy these days." Hel smiled.

"Fine. I'm coming." Dustfinger started walking towards Hel.

Meggie was going to stay but Hel gestured for her to come.

She stood and walked after Dustfinger, her head held high in defiance.

**So, what did you think? Sorry it was a bit short but the next one will be better I promise :D How will they escape? Will they eva? Reviw and you'll find out! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see! Here comes the next chapter :D it's full of danger and enchantment *waves hands mystically* enjoy….. **

Meggie shivered as she walked and Dustfinger pulled her closer to him. His body warmth immediately warming her.

The castle seemed colder than it had been before, and Hel shivered. Meggie didn't understand how Hel could be cold in any place.

They reached the throne room and she couldn't help but gasp at the hugeness of the room. No other castle in the world could have as big a room, or as impressive.

The ceilings were high and giant chandeliers hanging down low, with massive crystals that decorated every string. The crystals caught the light and she thought she saw people inside them.

The ground sparkled with a black marble that was so smooth she could see her reflection.

The windows reached from the ground to the roof. The glass was made of some thick crystal that obscured the whole view but gave the room a warmer feeling.

The pillars' stones were black as nothing with red fire running through it in veins.

The throne was massive. It was easily taller than her and Death was draped over it in her red suit. A table reached nicely up to her. A cup and jug were on it but its main attraction was the bowel. It was shallow and round like a mirror but was filled with some sort of liquid. It seemed to hover above the table.

Meggie stared in awe at it. It seemed so magical. So magical that power radiated from it, she could feel it from where she was.

Dustfinger's hand on her back brought her out of her musings. His look held more than a warning.

"Ah, firemaster. You took your time." Death scoffed. "I was starting to think you'd died from the cold."

Hel barked with laughter, along with the white women. Hel grabbed Meggie and pulled her to the bottom of the stone throne where she threw her to the floor. Meggie couldn't help but growl in anger.

"Down witch." Death laughed.

Meggie went to say something back but Death interrupted her. "Firemaster, I'm cold."

Dustfinger glanced at Meggie but started the show. Fire danced over and around his skin, he blew it high into the air, his face aglow with joy.

Meggie smiled and laughed when it was expected. She remembered the first time she'd seen his act, it wasn't as good then but now it was amazing. He smiled at her and seemed to only perform for her and no one else.

The show was hypnotic and soon Meggie was falling asleep. Her eye lids started to lower and she couldn't see his fire anymore.

Suddenly Dustfinger was shaking her awake. He was smiling.

"How long did I sleep?" She asked alarmed.

"You barely closed your eyes." His smile widened. "They'll be asleep for a couple of hours, which means we have time to talk without any of them listening in."

She realized that Death, Hel and all the White Women were asleep. They were snoring away their day.

Meggie giggled. "I didn't know your shows were that bad."

Dustfinger frowned at her jokingly. "My performances are amazing." She laughed. "Come on, let's find somewhere quiet."

He led her out of the Throne room, through the muttering dead and into a small, moldy room far from Death.

"Do you have any idea about how we can get out?" Meggie asked him.

"Yes, you saw the bowl on her table?"

She nodded.

"It's called Death's mirror." Dustfinger almost shivered. "I've been speaking with people, trying to find a way out, and I have."

Meggie held her breath. She wanted to get out, she had to get out and help her family, she had to stop the Adderhead.

"The mirror is Death's connection to the world of the living. It's what she uses to bring the dead back to life."

"How can we use it?" She asked eagerly.

He almost smiled. "We must drink from the water."

She gulped. It sounded scarier than she thought. She had to physically drink the water of life and death. "And that will take us back?"

He hesitated. "In theory."

"So we might end up standing there drinking water for no reason?"

"Basically." He smiled, his expression softened. "How are you?"

Meggie frowned. "We're talking about breaking out of the underworld and you suddenly ask _how are you_?"

"Yes, how are you? How've you been? Six months is a long time." He pressed.

"Um, good I think. Mum's pregnant. Dad has become the Bluejay and Farid has started ignoring me. Long story short, life's good." The second half became slightly hostile.

"Why has Farid started ignoring you?"

"He's told me he loves me more than once but I don't think he ever did." She dashed angrily at the tears that trailed down her cheeks. "I don't really care about him anymore. I just need to stop the Adderhead and save my father."

"I know what you mean where you say Farid never really loved you." Dustfinger just ignored the Adderhead part.

"Why do you say that?" She wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked up at him through her hair.

He hesitated, as if not wanting to put his suspicions into words. "Roxanne, I've been married to her for eleven years or so, she's never loved me. She loved the Black Prince, I know she does."

He looked so lost, so alone and so unhappy. Meggie laid a hand on his arm. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

He smiled at her, not his self-assured smirk but a sincere thankful smile.

"We'll have to make a plan, it will be dangerous, very very dangerous." He told her, moving on.

"I don't care, I'll do anything to get back." Meggie told him earnestly.

**Whew! Wow that was a very wordy chapter :D the next one will be up soon. It contains a fight scene, tears and witches! Also Death :P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Never fear, I am here! Sorry that it's been a while but I'm back and the story is back into swing! :P **

The group was massive. It had stopped for the night right in the middle of the road. Three tents were set up. One for the Piper, one for Violante, and one for Jacopo the young prince.

Mo glared down at Violante as she walked around the camp, giving orders out. She'd said she was on his side and now she was in charge of the party taking his daughter's dead body away from him.

Meggie was centered at the middle of the camp. She was lying flat on her back on a stone pallet that was carried by four men. She was wearing a black dress, a gorgeous black free flowing dress. Her hands were shackled above her head and her ankles were shackled similarly.

Mo seethed in anger. They were displaying her body like a trophy, taking her to the Castle of the Night.

He turned from the scene and hurried back to their camp. Everyone who'd come had volunteered. They had one small fire burning around which everyone, but a few, were sitting. They had morbid expressions as they sharpened their already sharp blades. Murder was on their minds. He knew that, because murder was on his mind.

He walked to the cairn they were using as a table. The Black Prince, the Strong man and Cane, the most experienced ambusher, were standing around it. A map was spread out on it and a lamp lit it.

"Bluejay." The Black Prince greeted. "How are they set up?"

"Three tents, with Meggie in the middle. She's being guarded, not just from the outside." Mo frowned. "It's as if they're watching her to stop her from escaping."

Cane gave him a sorry look. "We'll get her back. It shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't understand." Mo said hopelessly.

Farid walked up carrying a new bottle of wine. He refilled their glasses then drunk the rest himself. Mo didn't understand him anymore, he didn't like him much anymore. Not now Meggie was gone.

"She'll come back safe." Farid muttered.

"She's dead. She can't come back safe and unharmed." The Black Prince said quietly, bringing silence over their whole camp.

Meggie looked at herself in the ancient mirror. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, her blue eyes were staring dead out at her. She was wearing a light black dress that allowed maximum movement. She breathed in but nothing happened. Her chest didn't rise and when she tried to find her pulse on her neck she found nothing.

If this was what death was always like she realized she'd be so bored. It wouldn't be so bad if she had someone to share it with. Someone she loved, to spend the rest of eternity with. Definitely not Farid, but someone else. Someone who loved her back. One day she'll find that person and the afterlife wouldn't be as boring.

"We have a problem." Dustfinger's voice startled her and brought her put of her musings.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The throne room will be locked." He told her.

"Won't they just run and not bother locking it?"

"The mirror is the only way out of the underworld. Do you really expect them to leave it unguarded in an unlocked room?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Who has the key?" Meggie asked, the beginnings of a plan forming in her head.

"Hel will have one, along with Death." He replied slowly.

"I'll get it. After Hel has locked the door I'll steal it from her."

"No, that's too dangerous." He said immediately.

"There is not point to the distraction if we can't get into the room." She told him sternly.

"But,"

"I'll be fine. I'll just bump into her and take it." She shrugged.

"Meggie," he spoke softly and reached out a hand and brushed her cheek lightly, "just be careful."

She smiled. "I'll be fine."

The castle's cold, dampness was suddenly set alight. Fire lit up the night sky, licking high into the air at the outer courtyards.

White women screamed as their desired fire turned on them. One woman was too slow to get away and her dress caught. Unable to die she screamed in pain and called to her Mistress.

Death and Hel ran from the throne room.

"Where's the fire eater!" Death yelled. The woman screamed in her head again and she ran from the room.

Hel paused to lock the door and the witch ran straight into her.

"You bitch. Where's your fire eater?" She demanded.

"I don't know." The witch snapped.

Hel raised her hand and slapped the girl across the face hard. She fell to the ground but didn't cry out. Hel was tempted to stay and make the girl screamed but ran to her sister's aid.

Meggie held her cheek gently and Dustfinger helped her up. "You alright?"

She smiled and winced at the pain. "I'm fine and I got it." She held up the big key, very proud at herself and her success.

The entered the throne room and both felt small in the enormous room. It was so big, like it belonged to giants. The darkness pressed in on them too and they slowly walked towards the mirror. The room was silent and eerie.

Dustfinger climbed the tall throne and came level with Death's mirror. He used the goblet and fished out a cup of the abnormal water.

"You drink first." He told her.

She looked up at him, no more than half way up the throne. "Just drink already."

He hesitated. "You're coming after me right?"

"Of course."

"See you soon." He smiled and drunk from the goblet. It was like he just dissolved. Faded from sight and the goblet reappeared on the table.

She hurried and filled the goblet, she raised it to her lips.

"STOP!" A voice demanded.

Meggie couldn't help but look up. Death and Hel were striding towards her.

"Why do you want to leave?" Death asked.

Meggie couldn't even form words she just shrugged. The answer was so obvious that she couldn't come up with an answer.

"Don't you want to see your father?" Hel asked. "He's been calling and looking for you for hours."

Meggie froze. "He's not dead. I'm going to see him now."

"But what if you're wrong?" Death asked, coming closer and closer to her every second. "We'll have to tell him you didn't want to see him."

Meggie looked down at the cup. "You always get a chance at death, but you never get a second chance at life. My dad would approve of my choice."

She raised the cup to her lips.

"NOOOO!" Death screamed.

The liquid ran smoothly down her throat and everything went black.

She took a deep breath.

**OHHHHHHHH! She lives! Hope you enjoyed and will review. In the next chapter you might find out why Meggie's dead body is being taken to the Castle of the Night :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a bit of a while, but I'm back! Here comes chapter seven! I'm so sorry if I wrote any of the names wrong or got facts wrong. Enjoy… **

Mo's head rested painfully onto of the stone cairn. His head was pounding and he had a hangover. He blamed Farid for bring that bottle to him. An all new, more painful, pain filled his heart as he thought about Meggie again.

His little girl that had been taken from him, body and soul. Today they would get her back though, today was the day he'd bring his daughter back home and bury her properly.

"Hello?" A slightly muffled voice asked.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Mo muttered to whoever had walked up to him

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

He jerked awake properly as he realized that the voice was coming from inside the cairn. He stared open mouthed at the stones for a few moments before moving.

"Hello?" He called back.

"I think I'm running out of breath." The voice called back. "Could you help with the stone?"

"On three." Mo called back. "One…. Two… three." He pushed hard and the stone scrapped and moved off with lots of noise.

This called the attention of the others in the camp and they looked up horrified. The man lying inside the grave breathed deeply and sat up. He got out of the grave and smiled in bliss. He gasped and looked at Mo.

"Hello Silvertongue." Dustfinger smiled. It wavered slightly. "Where's Meggie?"

"Dustfinger? Is that really you?" The Black Prince gasped and ran up to him. He pulled his friend into a massive bear hug. The prince's bear came up and picked at Dustfinger's hair in affection.

"It's good to see you too, but where's Meggie?"

"She's dead." Farid's voice came from the crowd. He walked forward, awe making his eyes incredibly wide. "Even death can't keep you away."

Dustfinger smiled briefly but turned back to Mo. "Where's Meggie?" It took all his self control not to shake the man.

"She's dead." He said with no expression.

Dustfinger rolled his eyes. "I know, but where is she buried?"

The whole camp pointed to a hill. Dustfinger warily followed their directions and walked up the hill. He kept low and looked over.

He saw the massive entourage and all the tents. But he stared at the woman tied to a slab of stone in the middle of the camp.

Meggie's hair glittered brightly in the sun; her blue eyes seemed to be accentuated. She wore a black dress that made her look even skinnier than she already was. She growled as the soldiers of the camp spat and taunted at her.

She was alive and relatively safe, that made him feel better.

"Meggie." He muttered quietly to himself.

Mo started in shock when Dustfinger climbed out of the cairn. He followed in horror as he went to look at Meggie. But when he saw her alive he gasped in… He didn't know how he felt. Shocked, terrified, amazed, but happy. Always was he happy that his daughter was alive.

When Dustfinger said her name though, he stared at the younger man. The way he'd said her name, it was almost a caress. He wondered what could have possibly happened between the two.

Meggie had opened her eyes and laughed at the gorgeous sky and the warm sun on her face. She had then become aware of the manacles on her wrists and ankles. She had tried to sit bolt upright but was held down by the metal.

She was surrounded by soldiers of both the laughing prince and the serpent king. They stared in horror at her but Violante smiled and laughed and clapped. She walked forward, completely gorgeous now that her birth mark had faded.

"It took you longer than I expected to get back." The Queen told her.

"Let me go!" Meggie demanded. "If you keep me here then I will curse you all to live in the same conditions as your disrespectful father." She threatened.

Violante just laughed prettily. Meggie had the sudden urge to punch her in the pretty face. "You can tell that to him when you meet him tonight."

Meggie gasped. They were taking her to the castle of the night? Not again, she couldn't take it again. Not in that castle with the Adderhead again.

"Not so smart now are you?" Violante laughed and walked back into her tent.

Meggie felt cold, like she was back in the underworld all over again. She would die, but not before being tortured by that man. She started to panic. Hyperventilating.

A bird cry pierced through her panicked mind. It was the sound of an eagle and she knew it was from Dustfinger. Calm started to fill her mind again and she sighed. She wondered if she'd get a nice tan from the sun.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She announced after they'd been walking for a few hours. It wasn't too bad. She didn't have to use any muscles; she didn't have to make awkward conversation. She just laid there as the four men carried her along the road.

"Hold it." The piper snapped.

"I haven't been to the bathroom in almost a week." She almost giggled at that realization. "I don't think I can hold it any longer."

He grimaced and nodded reluctantly. They untied her, keeping hands on their swords. They followed her into the undergrowth and let go of her to do her business.

"Could you please turn around?" She asked.

"So you can get away?" One of the four men scoffed. "That's not going to happen."

She rolled her eyes. "Please be gentlemen and comply, or I'll curse you."

"I'm not scared of your curses."

"You should be, but if you don't care they don't turn your back." She said coldly. They all turned away and she did her business in private, sort of.

They walked back to the camp and went to tie her up but she refused. "You can tie my ankles but I'm sick of lying down. I want to watch the trees pass by." She smiled, to the annoyance of the Piper.

He opened his mouth to argue.

"Let her sit up." Violente snapped. "We don't have time to argue, we need to get there tonight. Let's go."

Meggie made a big show of waving to the Piper. He growled.

**Whooo! Hope you enjoyed that one :D It kinda bounced about a bit but the next one will be straight forward and will have the Adderhead in it! Review please….. :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**I've written another chapter :D obviously, forgive me about calling the Adderhead the serpent king instead of silver prince, but I got it mixed up with another book :P enjoy this one, it's pretty fun… **

The sun had set hours ago, but the group kept marching, not stopping for anything. Even when the road was blocked by a massive tree they climbed over it without a faltering step. Meggie sat and stared up at the night sky, filled with stars like sprinkles on a cake. She smiled at the thought of chocolate mud cake. She licked her lips.

"Thirsty are you?" One of her guards asked. She could hardly remember his name. He was big and strong with a broad sword strapped to his hip and a thin beard. Maybe his name was Lucas?

"Maybe they'll give you something at the castle." He taunted.

"Damian, don't talk to the witch like that unless you want her to curse you." Another guard snapped. Meggie cursed herself. Lucas was way off.

"She's nothing but a scarred woman." Damian laughed.

"Maybe all this walking has addled your brain," the Piper interrupted, "she came back from the dead."

Damian shivered and almost dropped the slab. Meggie cursed.

"I can see it, I can see it." Jacopo's voice cut through the night. Excitement filled the child's face. "I can see grandpa's castle."

Violante road up on her horse. She pulled her laughing giggling child up in front of her. "Half an hour to go."

"I can't wait." Jacopo giggled more. "Do you think grandpa missed me?"

"Of course he did." Violante smiled and kissed the boy's head.

Meggie couldn't believe how much had changed between the mother and son. When she'd first met them the son hated his mother but now they were like an ordinary family. It made her sick. Coming together because of their love for killing. There was something wrong with the world.

She shivered as they walked through the streets. People peeked out of windows and stared at the witch as she was displayed. A few of the nastier people came out of their houses and laughed.

She glared at them in defiance but that only spurred on their laughter.

She got off the slab and her hands were bound in front of her. Damian held her right arm tightly and one other nameless guard held the other arm. Violante, Jacopo and the Piper lead the way to the throne room. Meggie felt herself grow colder as fear drove its way into her heart.

They reached the throne room, a long, high ceilinged room with a massive throne and a slightly smaller one. In the throne sat the silver prince himself.

She knew he was tall, very tall but he looked small, and was hunched over in his throne. His hair was brown and too long. His beard was unshaven. His skin was covered in painful boils and looked melted. His eyes were sunken in his head and his crown seemed to sink into his brow. But it was the smell that repulsed her the most.

It was a sour, damp, bitter, stale smell that made her stomach convulse and her eyes to water.

The other throne however was empty. Meggie worried about where his wife could be. Maybe she was just asleep.

Her two guards dragged her forward and the Adderhead looked up. She almost felt sorry for what he'd become. He had used to be handsome, almost.

Damian pushed her hard to her knees and she hissed in pain.

The Adderhead smiled. His face losing its old, decrepitness for the moment.

"How lovely it is to see you witch, and so soon after our last meeting." His voice was just as deep as it was last time.

Meggie almost shivered.

"Grandpa!" Jacopo exclaimed.

"My dear boy," The Adderhead smiled and picked up the boy as he ran to him. The prince spun him around before placing him softly on the ground.

Meggie frowned, wasn't it said that the Adderhead was getting worse. Wasn't he having trouble getting out of bed, didn't he need people to help him walk? No, not by what she just saw.

"My daughter." He smiled at Violante and she smiled prettily back. He turned his attention back to Meggie. He stared at her so long she grew uncomfortable under his gaze. His eyes wondered over each and every aspect of her, taking it all in.

"You've come back from the dead." He stated.

"Yes, I didn't like the underworld very much. Rather boring, and cold." She told him harshly.

"The underworld, that place was very cold." He muttered.

Her eyes widened. "You've been there?"

He turned away from her and walked back to his throne. "A debt has been repaid but you're back, and you're mine."

"I am my own person." She glared at him.

"I wanted you here to make me better. To fix the book you helped create, but now I don't think you can help me by binding a book." He told her.

"I would never help you, ever." She snapped.

He smiled and walked around to look out the window. "Yesterday I was in pain. So much pain I could hardly sit upright, but today when I woke I could run. I could walk, relieve myself without any assistance. You don't understand how humiliating it is to not be able to go to the bathroom without help."

She just shrugged.

"Every second I'm getting stronger. Every minute I can walk further, stand up straighter, hold my sword for longer." He smiled and unsheathed his broad sword. He stared lovingly at it for a second but turned to her. "Do you know why?"

"No, I've been dead for the last few days." She stared at his cruel eyes, black they were, rotten like his heart.

"It's because of you." He re-sheathed his sword and walked up to her. "I haven't even been visited by a white woman. Not anymore, and never again."

He pulled her to her feet, with strength he hadn't possessed when she'd walked in. He held the bottom of her jaw and kissed her.

He smelled horrible and she fought against his strength. But his cold, cruel lips stayed on hers for at least five seconds. He punched her across the face and she fell to the ground, cursing and convulsing. He turned away from her as she gasped and wiped her mouth.

"Just being near you returns my strength quicker." He muttered. "Take her to her prison."

Her two guards gripped her arms and dragged her from the room. She was still shivering when they threw her into her prison.

**And what did you think? The Adderhead is recovering :P what are Dustfinger and Mo going to do to save her? Or will Meggie have to save herself? :D please review… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Horseyyay! Your reviews are keeping this story going :P hope you all love this chapter and leave a nice comment at the end :P enjoy…. **

The room was massive and furnished luxuriously. The bed was a massive four poster bed with lavish silk curtains. The pillows were so soft and inviting. There was a big tall mirror and a big wardrobe full of expensive gowns. There was a huge window to, that opened out to a fifty meter drop. There was a warm lit fireplace and an assortment of couches.

It would have been heaven if it wasn't for the smell. It smelled stale, musty and rotten like the Adderhead had. This must have been his rooms, or his wife's.

She shivered as she remembered his kiss. His grip on her chin had been strong and terrifying. The thought of him getting stronger was even scarier though.

She stared out of the night sky and looked over the castle's wall in longing. She couldn't wait to get away, get back to her family, back to her friends, back to Dustfinger. But that would never happen, not now that she was in the heart of the castle of the night.

She was hungry and thirsty but would never ask for anything. She moved over to the bed and reluctantly got in. The sheets were clean though and she pulled the curtains closed and snuggled under the covers.

Something scratched at her face and bit her ear softly. She opened her eyes and stared at Gwin. The martin was holding a small piece of paper. She smiled happily at it but it just curled up where her head had been and started sleeping.

Meggie took the letter, hurried to the dying fire and struggled to read what it said.

_Keep calm, we're on our way. We won't let anything happen to you and you can be sure that the Adderhead will regret ever locking you up.  
Just stay calm and be read because we won't leave you in there._

_Dustfinger, Mo, Farid, the Black Prince_

Meggie sniffed, folded the piece and paper and placed it in her bodice, next to her heart. She looked around for a writing utensil but found nothing. Instead she just let Gwin go back, hopefully to Dustfinger. Maybe the lack of letter would mean she'd read it.

She went back to bed and slept.

"Are you happy? Basking in all your glory?" Death's voice whispered in her ear. "Back in your world? But not for long!"

White women appeared all around her. They whispered as one.

_Witch Witch Witch Witch Witch_

She spun round and round, searching the faces for Death.

"Prepare to Die WITCH!" Death screamed and cold filled her heart.

Meggie screamed and sat up in the bed. Mist was all around her and she fell out of bed, hit the ground hard and shuffled away from the bed.

Her heart beat in her ears and she froze. Was Death still there? Was she watching her? Was she coming to get her? Maybe death would be her release. She'd be free from the walls holding her here.

Tears leaked out her eyes and she brought her knees to her chest. She allowed the tears to fall but made sure she wouldn't look like she'd been crying.

Someone knocked on the door and walked right in. It was Brianna. She winced and brought Meggie a tray of toast and orange juice.

"Thank you." Meggie whispered but couldn't bring herself to eat anything. She noticed Brianna eyeing the food. "Go ahead and eat it."

Brianna sighed and dug in. "They hardly ever feed me. I'm just here to help you."

Meggie wiped her eyes and tried to think properly. "Do you know what they're going to do to me?"

Brianna shrugged. "I don't really know but you can easily terrify yourself by guessing."

"You don't like me do you?" Meggie demanded angrily. How could this girl be so cruel? She stood up and walked to the window. The sun was slowly starting to rise.

"Farid, you were horrible to him, and my father. It's your fault he's dead." She growled at her.

"Grow up," Meggie snapped. "I was not horrible to Farid, if anything he was to me. And Dustfinger, he chose his own path and believe me I was worried about him."

"That's what you think." Brianna muttered.

"Just stop!" Meggie yelled. "I'm scared, terrified, about to die and I just did die. Please leave me alone." Tears reappeared in her eyes and she skulled the orange juice.

"I was told I had to get you dressed, and that's what I'll do." Brianna told her sternly. She pulled Meggie to her feet and got her dressed. She fixed her hair up in a nice bun and made sure her face wasn't red or puffy.

Meggie stared in the mirror. She was wearing a midnight black, silvery dress. It was hypnotic in the way it pulled you in and glittered like moonlight. It could stand out in the light but blend into the shadows easily. She looked taller, older, mysterious and powerful. She couldn't believe what Brianna had done.

"Now," Brianna brought her out of her musings. "You're going to go down into that throne room, you're going to stare those losers down, you're going to stand up tall and be the witch you are."

When she said witch Meggie didn't feel her stomach wrench in disgust like when others called her that. She nodded bravely.

The door opened, as if on cue and Damian glared at her. She followed him out of the room, floating across the floor like a creature of magic.

Brianna shivered after Meggie had left. She turned and ate the rest of her breakfast before returning to the kitchen. She did feel bad, how could she have been so cruel to the poor girl. The girl who didn't have a friend in sight, one that would never get out.

Brianna had thought she was a good person, until she'd fallen for Cosmo and before she'd ruined the Bluejay's daughter's life. Now she wasn't so sure.

**OhHhhhhh, what has Brianna done and how will Meggie get out of this sticky situation? Reviw and eventually you might find out :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**And here comes another chapter :P I'm really updating this chapter at the moment aren't I? :P I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a happy review at the end… :D **

Meggie glided across the floor, soundlessly she walked through the halls and out to the court yards. She walked with her head held high and everyone stayed out of her way.

They reached the court yard and she didn't allow any expression to cross her features. She watched as the Adderhead ran around his grandson, teaching him to fight while having fun. Violante laughed and cheered on the side lines.

Meggie didn't show her discomfort, anger or her impatience.

The Adderhead laughed one last time then looked up to Meggie. She almost gasped. His skin was no longer blistered, boiled or melting. He had shaven, he stood up tall, his eyes had changed back to their blue colour and even the smell had left him.

He was healed. Her dad's risky work had been completely turned around and she was terrified.

"Ahh, witch. I hope you slept well." He smiled, looking rather handsome.

"No, actually I didn't." She told him.

"Oh," he raised an eyebrow, "why was that?"

"My dream was haunted by white women and Death." She told him.

He smiled. "And now you know my pain, my fear and my tiredness."

She almost stepped backwards but instead held her head higher.

"Tell me," he spread his arm wide over the town below, "what do you think of my home town?"

"It's dark and cold." She answered.

"Like you?" He asked.

"It reflects your soul."

"Two of the same." He whispered in her ear.

"Two destined to rip the other apart." She replied. Her hand snapped up, struck him across the face and made a run for it. She took off across the open ground.

She could hear his bellowing laughter behind her but didn't stop. She reached the twisted streets of the town and ran around corners. She wanted nothing more than to get away.

Eventually she had to stop. She keeled over and gasped for breath. Had she made it? Would her friends walk from the darkness and whisk her to safety?

"Thought it'd be that easy?" The Adderhead whispered in her ear.

She jerked away from him but he held her in a tight grip. "Don't scream, don't worry, be calm." He told her.

"Let go of me." Meggie gasped.

"If I was you I'd hold on tighter." They appeared on a cliff. His feet stood strongly on the ground but her feet dangled over the edge. She screamed and grasped him tightly.

He held her against his chest and laughed. "The witch, screaming and clutching the Adderhead."

She shivered. "Let me go."

"Do you really want me to?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Alright." And he let go.

The air rushed in her ears and she screamed. Falling from the sky, a diamond, she was. All she could think about was Dustfinger and that he wouldn't be there to catch her.

She jolted awake. She was lying on a couch it a brightly lit room. She looked around the small study she was in and gulped. The Adderhead was sitting at a desk and scribbling on some papers. He kept his head down and didn't seem to notice she was awake.

The sun had gone down and she was hungry, plus nauseas. She sat up and swung her legs over the side, her head throbbed with pain and she groaned.

"Hold on darling." The Adderhead said without looking up. "Have some water while I finish this reply."

She wanted to snap a reply back or knock the water jug that was on the table, over but her head hurt and instead she drunk deeply from it.

A servant walked in, took the letter from the Adderhead and hurried out again. The Adderhead looked at her from behind the desk. He stood up walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. He poured himself some water and drunk.

"Nice water this is." He told her.

"What do you want with me?" Meggie demanded.

He shrugged. "Not much. I'm offering you a place at my side."

"I'd rather die."

He laughed. "You might, but I believe you are stronger than my pathetic wife was."

"What do you want me to do?" She demanded again.

"I want you to bear me a son." He told her casually like they were discussing a trip to coles.

"You say this so casually." She said angrily. "You're acting as if we're talking about going to the market or whatever!" She yelled at him.

"But it is simple Meggie." He told her. It was the first time he'd called her by her name and not witch, or darling. She didn't like it. "One or two nights in my bed, nine months carrying the baby around and then twenty four hours or so in labour. If you manage to give me a son you'll become my queen. If not, we'll get to that later."

"I'm fifteen." Meggie said in horror and disgust.

"Exactly. You're getting old soon no one will want you, especially because you're a witch. If you don't make a decision you'll be alone forever. I can keep you safe. You'll get everything you have ever wanted." The Adderhead tried convincing her.

"If you ever lay a hand on me and kill you." She told him angrily and he laughed.

"Really?" He raised a mocking eyebrow. She didn't answer and he continued. "It's best for us to discuss and agree with this now. Say yes and you'll be happy instead of miserable."

"I'm fifteen." She stressed the number again.

"And already you're losing your beauty." He shook his head sadly.

"I'd kill myself before I give you any child. Such privileges will belong only to my husband." Meggie glared at him angrily.

**Okay, the next chapter will be up very soon, tomorrow by the latest I think :D please review and tell me your thoughts about this. Let it be known no sexual things will happen in this story. That conversation will be as intense or whatever as it will get I promise. Please review :P **


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in one day :D in one morning :P please review and tell me what you think, but enjoy this chapter….. **

The room shook violently and she fell on top of him. The sounds of yelling and metal clashing on metal reached them and Meggie jumped to her feet. She and the Adderhead both ran to the door and looked out into the corridor.

The massive thick wooden door leading into the corridor was being knocked on something fierce. It shook in its hinges. The door opened and she glimpsed Dustfinger briefly before he was pounced on by a bunch of guards.

"Dustfinger!" She sighed in relief. She wouldn't have to worry about the Adderhead's hands on her anymore.

The Adderhead growled and pulled her back into the room roughly. She cried out and he unsheathed his broadsword. Holding it high in a firm, grip.

The door burst open and he pulled Meggie close and faced her towards the door.

She smiled in pure happiness as Dustfinger and Mo appeared. They were covered in blood but she didn't care in the slightest. Her father had come to get her and so had Dustfinger.

"Ahh Dustfinger, I thought we'd gotten rid of you." The Adderhead smiled. His right hand held his sword to Meggie's throat while his other hand grasped her arm tightly. "And the Bluejay. Have you missed your daughter? She hasn't been missing you."

"Let Meggie go and your death with be quick and painless." Dustfinger threatened darkly.

"Jealous are you?" The Adderhead asked. "Seeing Meggie in the arms of someone you could never best." His left arm moved from her arm to sliding across her body.

She grimaced.

She heard Dustfinger growl and the Adderhead pushed her away from him. Her legs got twisted in her skirts and she tripped. Suddenly she fell against a window and fell right through it.

She screamed as she remembered the last time she'd fallen. She hit the ground and looked up at the window that was barely five feet from the ground. She sighed in relief.

"Come on." Dustfinger pulled her up and they ran off towards the town. Her hand in his pulled her onward and she allowed him to take her through any alleyway. She just hurried along after him.

People joined them on either side but they were running so fast she couldn't even tell who they were. She began to get a stitch and that was when the pace slowed down.

They were out of the city and surrounded by forest now. The sun was starting to rise and Meggie could hardly stand upright. She turned around to Dustfinger and threw her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright? Did he_?" Dustfinger asked without letting her go.

"No, no I'm fine." She told him still out of breath.

"Meggie," She let go of Dustfinger and turned to her father. He looked tired but his eyes were wide and he stared at her. He started to blur as tears filled her eyes.

"Mo," she hugged him and he held her close like he did when she was young.

"I thought I'd lost you." He told her and stroked her hair.

"You did, but I'm back, you saved me." She told him. She wiped her eyes and looked around at everyone else who'd attacked the castle of the night to save her.

Most were strolling players all friends she'd made through the year and a half she'd been there. She gave hugs to them each in turn. She awkwardly gave Farid a very quick hug and the black Prince two.

"The Adderhead is fine again." She told him.

"I know. We all know." He told her.

"How are we going to kill him?"

"We don't know." He told her.

"Our goal was to get you back." Farid told her. She nodded and looked back at the Prince.

"We don't know how to kill him but we'll think of something. You should rest." The Prince smiled.

"I, I guess I should try." She forced a smile and everyone left to set up a camp. She didn't want to admit it but she was scarred, scarred to try sleeping again, scarred she'd hear Death's screams and the white women would come to her yet again.

The Adderhead was right; she felt his pain, his fear and his tiredness.

"Are you having bad dreams?" Dustfinger asked her. She wanted to shake her head, say she just had better things to do but she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, Death and the white women. They yell at me, tell me they're coming for me. Say that I'm going to die in pain, screaming for help that will never come." She told him truthfully.

"I won't let them take you from me." Dustfinger told her.

"Are you powerful enough, to stop both Death and Hel?" She whispered.

"Nothing they could do would get me to leave you." He wrapped his arms around her softly. "You need to sleep. I won't leave you. I'll keep away the nightmares but you have to sleep."

She nodded. They sat down next to the fire and she laid her head on his shoulder. He held her close and kept the nightmares away from her dreams.

Mo watched as his daughter slept in the FireEater's arms. He felt protectiveness well up in him but decided that he'd rather her in Dustfinger's arms than the Adderhead's. She had seemed scared during their conversations but when Dustfinger took her in his arms she almost smiled.

Mo smiled and sat down next to the Black Prince. His daughter was back with him, she was almost happy and now she was safe. It didn't matter that the Adderhead was still in power, nor did it matter that he was going to come after Meggie. For now she was safe and happy.

"What do you think about that?" The Prince nodded to Meggie and Dustfnger.

"I don't mind it. It's less wrong than you and Roxanne." Mo said quietly.

The prince jolted. "How did?"

"It's pretty obvious, even Dustfinger knows." Mo told him.

"I'm sorry." The Prince said.

"There's no need to be sorry. My daughter is safe. She's happy and alive." Mo smiled at him and the Prince smiled back.

**What'd you think? They're safe, or are they? :D review and you may find out :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**It has been a while but here comes the next chapter! Thanks for all those who have reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter :P **

Ice water flowered through her body. Her blood stream froze in her veins. Her breath caught in her throat and her thoughts froze. Frost accumulated on her hair, her breath was visible in the air and she tried to breathe. Her eyelids cracked as she opened them.

Her blanket was frozen painfully around her chest, preventing her from breathing properly. The night air was cold and the fire had gone out.

"He," she gasped as the cold filled her throat. "Someone!"

"Meggie!" Mo's voice yelled. He saw his daughter, covered in frost trying to breathe and being squeezed to death by her blanket. "Meggie!"

He knelt at her side but the cold was burning. He could even reach out to her. The pain was too much so much he couldn't even help her. "DUSTFINGER!"

He stumbled out of the forest clutching his head. After seeing Meggie he ran to her side. He rubbed his hands together, creating a spark. He pulled out a knife and cut through the blanket that was constricting her breathing.

She tried to breathe but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" He asked desperately.

She shivered horribly and he wrapped his arms around her. She shook her head, still not breathing. Her lungs were frozen.

Dustfinger sucked in a deep breath, warmed it in his lungs for a second.

Mo's eyes filled with tears. His daughter was going to freeze to death or suffocate and he could do nothing but watch in fear. By now half the camp was up, staring in horror.

Dustfinger held her head gently and placed his mouth over hers. He breathed the warm air into her and she felt the ice building up in her lungs start to melt. He did it once more then stopped, watching her closely.

She started coughing. Great bits of ice were coughed up and water spluttered. Tears were brought to her eyes and she coughed up blood too. She breathed deeply and tried to wipe her tears away. That had been painful.

"Are you alright?" Dustfinger asked gently but firmly. The concern was obvious in his eyes.

She nodded wordlessly and hugged her arms.

"What happened?" The Black Prince asked her.

Mo put a comforting hand on her back and Dustfinger held her hand, sending warmth back into her body. She wished he would wrap his arms around her again.

"I was dreaming." Meggie told them.

"That you were back there?" Dustfinger interrupted. "Death was laughing, Hel was giggling and the white women were chanting?"

She nodded. "It was so cold and when I began to wake, the cold came with me."

Dustfinger nodded. "I had the same dream. What could it mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm freezing." Meggie muttered. Her clothes were all wet and her hair dripped with moisture.

Dustfinger gave Mo a questioning glance before her wrapped his arms around her again. She snuggled up to him and he focused on sending his warmth into her. Adrenalin had made him basically kiss her but now he realized what he'd done. He almost blushed with embarrassment but forced himself to keep a straight face.

He briefly wondered if Silvertongue would give him a talking to later.

"Okay everyone. Everything is good now!" The Black Prince called out to the crowd. "At first light we're getting as far from the Castle of the Night as we can!"

The crowd walked away now and Meggie stopped shaking in his arms.

"Umm," Farid walked up to them. He coughed awkwardly and Dustfinger tried not to glare at him. "I was wondering if I could talk with Meggie."

She looked up from her position, holding her head slightly.

"Do you want me to leave?" Dustfinger asked her.

"Ah," she breathed deeply. "I think we do need to talk, could you make me some tea? I think my stomach is frozen."

He smiled at her, wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, sent a warning glance at Farid and then walked off.

She inhaled deeply and found that she liked the smell of his jacket. It was still warm and smelled of smoke. She almost blushed.

"Umm, what do we need to talk about?" She asked Farid, hoping to change her thoughts before they went back to when Dustfinger had basically kissed her.

"Just, you know. The normal things." He shrugged awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are normal things? The weather?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed bitterly. "I guess you're right. I think we should, should….."

"We need to break up." Meggie summarized what he was trying to say.

"You're right." He nodded. "I'll still care about you but not in that way."

Was he pretending he was dumping her? He couldn't even say the words.

"Yeah, besides I don't think we work that well together." She muttered. "Thanks for coming and getting me away from that place."

Suddenly his face screwed up. "I didn't come for you. I came for Brianna and she is still there." He growled.

She almost scrambled away from him. He was scarring her.

"I'm sorry." He looked incredibly tired again. "I better go."

He stood up and walked into the trees.

She frowned painfully. Did he really not come for her? Even a little bit? Of course not. That stupid, pathetic, son of a_.

"Are you alright?" Dustfinger asked as he walked back. He held a cut of tea in each hand. "Was he alright?"

She shrugged. "We broke up. He acted like he dumped me. I guess that annoyed me slightly and then he kind of lost it."

"How?"

She took a sip. "Just started saying about how he didn't come to save me but for_," She froze. Brianna. The girl that had been so nice to her, who'd helped her when she had wanted to cry, and who was Dustfinger's daughter.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Bianca." She looked at him with horrified eyes. "She's going to be in such trouble."

He stared back at her just as horrified.

"We're surrounded!" Farid yelled and ran back into the clearing.

Everyone surged to their feet, weapons at the ready. Silver Prince soldiers charged out of the woods and surrounded them all.

"Now, surrender." A voice announced from the darkness. "Either that or we'll kill you all."

"I say we fight." The Strong Man called out. "We may get hurt but it's possible for us to still get away."

"No, you'll all die." A deep smooth voice spoke from the darkness. A woman stepped from the shadows of the trees.

"No." Meggie gasped and fell back on Dustfinger. He held her protectively to his chest and didn't speak; all he could do was stare.

The woman wore a long red dress with green feathers imprinted on the fabric. It had a split up the right leg and her long black hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were multicoloured. She may have had longer hair and wore different clothes but there was no mistaking her.

Death had come.

**OOOHHH Death has come out of the underworld! Please review and tell me what you think about the latest twist! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND ROLLOWED! I'm happy that almost everyone is enjoying this fic :D I don't own anything except Cane :P ENJOY this chapter….**

The forest looked the same. No matter how far they walked from their camping spot Meggie still thought it looked the same. She walked with Dustfinger's arm around her waist and Mo's arm protectively around her shoulders. They walked in the middle of the pack of prisoners who were completely quiet.

They were all surrounded by the serpent prince's soldiers and then there was Death. None of the others understood Meggie and Dustfinger's shock or fear but they were weary of the woman in red.

"Meggie, what's going on?" Mo whispered.

"I don't know, but that's Death." She whispered back quietly.

"I recognized her voice." His voice was so quiet she could hardly hear him. "From when I was shot."

"Death!" Meggie called out. The woman turned around, she smiled happily and pulled Meggie from her protectors' arms.

"What do you want Meggie dear?" Death asked and she slipped an arm into hers.

"Ummm," she faltered. She didn't expect Death to be acting like this. It made her nervous and she looked back at Dustfinger for support.

Mo's eyes were wide in horror and Dustfinger was silently fuming in anger.

"Where are we going?" Meggie decided to go with a simple question.

"We are taking you back to the castle of the night and back to The Adderhead." Death told her. "He's furious that the firedancer took you away from him."

"Why are you working for him?" She asked more forcefully.

"I don't work for anyone." She hissed. For a moment her face was covered with anger. She took a deep breath and smiled again. "I just wanted to bring you back."

"Aren't you just going to kill me?"

"What would that accomplish, but make me happy of course?" She laughed.

"My head hurts." Meggie stated miserably. Why was Death being so nice to her yet still being mean? And how is Death even here? "How did you get here?"

"A little spell. I should teach it to you one day." Death smiled. "But not now, we've arrived."

Death removed her arm from Meggie's and stalked to the front of the group. Her head was held up high and people cleared a path for her. She led them into the castle and Meggie shrunk in its shadow.

She had never thought she'd be back at it, and so soon. She just wanted to bury herself in Dustfinger's shoulder and cry. She didn't want to be pulled away from her family and put back in that room, she didn't want to see the Adderhead again and she could never stand his hands on her, ever again. The thought made her shiver.

Death then left them to be escorted by the guards to the dungeons. The dungeons were dark, damp, mouldy and small. The cells were barely five meters squared and ten people were squished into each.

The group took up three cells. Two with ten in them and the last one only had Meggie, Mo, Farid, the Black Prince and Cane. Meggie knew they'd put Dustfinger in another cell on orders. From whom she didn't know but they sat near the grate holding hands to keep the shadows at bay.

"What was Death saying?" He asked her.

"Nothing really, just that we were being brought here." She told him.

"Well we have to get out. Somehow." Cane interrupted and walked around the cell, inspecting each and every corner.

"How could we possibly get out? We're stuck here." The Strong Man said, throwing his arms up in discontent. "What do they want anyway?"

"And who was that woman?" Farid added.

"That was Death." Mo muttered. "Death coming here is a, a terrifying thought. No doubt her powers are even stronger here."

"Strong enough to equal that of a witch's?" Cane asked.

All eyes turned to Meggie and she shifted.

"I am no witch. I have no special powers what so ever." She told them. "So yeah, she has more powers than me."

"No need to get snappy." Farid whispered.

"I'm back in the castle with the Adderhead. You don't know what he's done to me." She yelled at him. "The mind games he's played. The things he's suggested." She breathed deeply and controlled her anger.

"Meggie, I won't let him lay a single finger on you." Dustfinger told her through the bars.

"You don't have the power to stop him." She whispered.

A guard came around with food and water but that was all. Death didn't show and neither did the Adderhead.

"Is there some way we can bust the door off?" Farid demanded.

"I don't think so." Cane answered. "These hinges are different."

"How long does it take to starve to death?" Meggie asked.

"Too long." Dustfinger muttered.

They were silent again. People spoke quietly to each other but in general everyone was silent. All were wondering about what would happen to them.

The door slammed open but no one moved. They just looked up in anger or exhaustion. No one can sleep easily in a cell. The dripping makes everyone uneasy.

The Piper walked in with Death on his heels. He smiled and leaned on the bars.

"How are you feeling Witch?" He asked.

"A little sleepy." She replied.

"Yes, you deserve to be sleeping in a four poster bed." He told her. All the men were silent, hardly breathing as they watched. "Maybe even with someone warm sleeping next to you."

"Drop dead jerk." She snapped.

"Not me." He smiled. "I'd be flogged, skinned and quartered. All while still alive and then I'd be hung. The Adderhead doesn't much like people touching his things."

"I'm not his." She screamed.

"I believe that before long you'll have his name branded on your chest, or maybe neck. You could then hide it with your hair." He taunted.

"Leave her alone." Dustfinger yelled.

"Or what? You'll throw fire at me?" The Piper actually laughed. "You're stuck in your cell and she's in her own. Come here Princess."

Meggie didn't want to move. She wanted to stay there, surrounded by her friends.

"The Adderhead will want to speak with everyone until you do." Death spoke up, a chilling smile on her face.

"Fine."

"No Meggie." Almost all of them called.

"If I don't you'll all probably die. I won't allow that." She snapped and walked out of the cell.

"That's a good, pretty girl." The Piper smiled. "Let's go."

**Here comes the Adderhead again :D a nice evil dude huh? Place a review and you'll get many amore chapters :P **


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW! Another chapter :O my family is having a boring conversation and I'm writing in the corner :P I hope you enjoy, there's only one chapter after this so, enjoy….. **

Meggie had no idea what she looked like and she didn't care. Her hair was probably disgusting and her dress' hem was encrusted with dirt but she didn't care. She was angry. Angry at the stupid Adderhead for not just leaving her alone. She wanted to relax, lie on a beach somewhere and just marvel at her life. She'd wanted excitement and she'd gotten it, but if she knew what would happen then, would she have made the same decision?

They reached the throne room and let her walk in of her own accord.

The Adderhead sat on his throne smiling and laughing as his grandson told some sort of story. If he wasn't some creepy, power-mad king then he'd make a good father.

"Ahh, Meggie my dear." He spotted her and gestured for her to come to his side. She'd played his game before and she didn't want to, not again.

"What do you want?" She demanded. She braced herself in the middle of the room, not planning to run and not planning to get anywhere closer to him.

"We've discussed this. A son, an heir." He told her, the corners of his mouth dropping.

"We did discus this. I'm not letting you touch me."

"I HAVE BEEN A PATIENT MAN!" He boomed and stood up from his throne. The power that seeped from him made her gasp and back away. "I have been kind and offered you my kingdom witch! I will not wait much longer. You will give me an heir or I'll kill that bunch in the dungeons."

"No," she fell to her knees in despair. "Please don't."

He walked behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I have given you a choice for two days and you still resist."

"I'm not, just don't hurt them." She pleaded, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Are you really willing?" He demanded.

She couldn't even answer. She wished she was dead, she wished she'd stayed in the underworld. The cold that'd been in her heart was nothing compared to now.

"Take her back to her cell." The smile in his voice was so obvious that she shivered. The arms that grabbed her however were Death's not the Piper's.

Death pulled Meggie through the halls and all she could do was weep.

"Pull yourself together Witch." Death snapped.

"I can't help it."

"You want to get out of here and I can help you." Death told her.

Meggie froze and looked up. "How? Why?"

"I cannot get back to the underworld." Death explained. "When I left Hel took over, bitch. I cannot get back and I no longer have any powers."

Meggie just stared and wiped her eyes. "You're stuck here with no power?"

"Yes and I want power. I want the throne. I need you to kill the Adderhead and then you can go. You and the firedancer will live happily ever after." Death told her.

"How will I kill him?" For some reason she wasn't scared of killing. She wasn't scared of killing the Adderhead at least. "Wait, you were going to trap me in the underworld for killing him, now you want me to kill him?"

"While in the underworld I didn't need power." She replied. "There will be a knife under the bed, anyway you can, you need to kill him."

Meggie bit her lip. "I don't think I can do this."

"Try, that's all you have to do. If you want you can just think about it for now." Death's voice was actually comforting at the moment. "Don't trust what anyone but me tells you. The Adderhead found you by a tracking powder put in your orange juice by Brianna."

She almost collapsed into tears again. "Alright, I'll think about it."

"If you do this for me I'll let you and all the men go. You'll be perfectly safe in my kingdom." Death told her.

"If I try and fail will you protect them?" Meggie demanded.

"Yes, to the best of my abilities." Death assured her.

She just nodded.

Death shoved her hard into the cell and Meggie fell into the Black Prince's arms. She got up and turned back to Death.

"He'll send for you tomorrow. Be strong Witch." Death then leaned in closer. "Under the bed, remember it. This is your only chance."

She then left and Meggie turned to the others who were watching her.

"What does he want?" Cane asked.

"He wants me to bear him a son. He said that if I didn't he would kill you all." She didn't speak loudly but they all heard her and backed away in horror.

"NO!" Dustfinger yelled and pushed his way through the men and to her. "I won't let him touch you. I'd give my life for you."

"But is it fair for everyone else?" She asked him, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Can I choose their fate when they have children, friends, lovers and wives?"

"Damn it Meggie." He yelled. "I LOVE YOU!"

She closed her eyes and leaned against the bars between them. "Say it again."

"I love you." His voice was a whisper. He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips.

His kiss was soft and gentle, nothing like the Adderhead's had been. His lips were warm in a strong way not an evil off putting way. Her heart pounded in her chest like it wanted to break out. She pulled back and smiled painfully.

"Remember what you've said in nine months or so." She whispered.

"I'm not going to let this happen." He growled.

"You don't have a choice. None of us do." She turned to her father. "The last night of my life. Can you tell me a story?"

Meggie sat in the corner holding hands with the man she loved. The men all turned and listen as Silvertongue wove a story. The story was exciting, romantic and terrifying. His voice lulled them into seeing the characters in front of them and feeling their pain.

Tomorrow night her life would be over one way or another. She snuggled as close to Dustfinger as she could and allowed her father's voice to lull her to sleep.

_Has your father ever read you a bedtime story Meggie? _Yes Dustfinger, he finally has.

**That was a quote from the movie, it might be in the book too though :P One chapter left, I might write another half a chapter if you ask sweetly :D review… and you'll find out if their plan works, maybe slightly tear wrenching the next one :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter! I think I'm on a roll these days :P I hope you enjoy this chapter cos the end is too near….. **

A door slammed and Meggie jerked awake. Dustfinger was no longer next to her but he, the Black Prince, Mo, Cane and Farid were speaking in hushed tones near the door of the cell. She didn't want their pity but she knew they were discussing her and how to stop her from giving herself up.

"There's nothing she wouldn't give to save us." Dustfinger was saying. "We can't let her."

"It's her choice." Cane stated.

"She can't give away her whole life. She'd fifteen." Mo told them angrily.

"I can give away anything I want." Meggie interrupted. Her voice was loud and strong. It was hard enough to convince herself to do the right thing but now they were creating false hope for her. "This is my decision and that's all there is to it."

"We're not going to let them take you." Farid told her.

"You don't have a choice." She snapped. "I am scarred and I need you all to be strong and accept my decision. I'm doing this for you all so just say thank you and leave it."

"You are my daughter, my baby girl. How can I just leave it?" Mo asked.

"The way I got over you going out on night adventures with them." She gestured to the Black prince. "You'd return in the early hours covered in blood. Did you think I didn't notice? Anyway it doesn't matter. I'm going to be fine."

Mo just shook his head and pulled her into a hug. A daddies hug and she felt like a kid again, but she couldn't let herself fall. She had to stay strong. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

He felt his heart breaking. She was no longer a little girl, she was a woman. A woman who was ready to give herself up for those who didn't deserve it. She deserved to be saved not him. She looked beautiful and strong. She hadn't shed a single tear since she'd woken up and he knew she wouldn't again.

He had found it hard enough to watch as Dustfinger held her close but at least he loved her and would keep her safe.

The Piper walked in and Mo started. It was too early. He couldn't leave her now. He couldn't fail to protect her.

"Good evening Witch." The Piper smiled.

"It's not evening idiot." Dustfinger growled.

"It actually is. It is also time to go." The Piper was smirking as he held the cell door open. Meggie smiled confidently and walked out of the cell.

"Meggie!" Dustfinger cried out.

"I love you." She whispered and the Piper pulled her on and away from everyone.

"How long do you recon we have to wait for news?" Farid asked.

"I don't think we'll find anything out. Not for quite a while." Dustfinger growled. He turned away and slammed a hand into the bars. "The Adderhead is going to pay. I'm going to kill him." He promised.

Time ticked by so very slowly. Nobody seemed to speak at all. They just sat and worried. The strong woman that had saved them all was probably going through hell at the moment.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Dustfinger thought he was going mad. He couldn't think about anything but her.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Farid paced back and forth in the small cell. He didn't care who he annoyed he just couldn't stand still. It wasn't fair.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.

Cane hadn't spoken with Meggie for more than three minutes but he felt her absence just as heavily as everyone else in the dungeon.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick

"Someone turn that clock off!" Dustfinger demanded angrily.

"Sorry," Farid muttered and removed his watch.

Something was happening upstairs. They heard someone screaming. There was a massive clash and the door was thrown open. Someone rolled down the stairs. They clutched at their stomach and looked up. It was Meggie.

Her blonde hair was a mess, great chunks of hair had been ripped out and it was stained red with blood. Her eyes however were slightly crazed but she clambered to her feet. Her dress was ripped and covered in blood, she was clutching at her stomach as she ran to the locks.

"Meggie, Meggie, are you alright?" Dustfinger demanded over and over again but she could only shake her head as she fiddled with the keys.

"Get out and go to the throne room. Listen to Death, she has the answers. She saved you all." Meggie told them and most ran to the stairs when she opened the cells. Once she finished unlocking the last cell she slid to the ground and closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Meggie, Meggie look at me." Dustfinger knelt into front of her and held her face gently. "What's wrong, Meggie please tell me."

She moved her arms away from her stomach and revealed who the blood that covered her belonged to. There was a big, deep cut across her stomach and the sight made him want to vomit.

"You've been stabbed." He muttered.

She nodded and leaned back, her face screwed up in pain.

"Death is in the throne room. She'll have the power to save her." Cane yelled.

Dustfinger picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other around her lower back. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He took off running.

The corridors were full of people but no one stopped them and everyone moved out of his way. He could hear the others behind him but pushed on until he got to the throne room.

All the men were in there. He couldn't see beyond the people in front of him it was so packed. He needed to get to Death.

"DEATH!" He bellowed. His voice echoed around the room and everyone stepped back and out of the way. She sat up in the throne and hurried towards them.

Dustfinger placed Meggie on the ground softly but she still winced in pain.

"She never said she was stabbed." Death muttered. "She just rushed to the dungeons."

"Help her." He yelled.

"I can't." She muttered. "Someone give me a knife."

"If she dies,"

"You'll kill me I know. Keep your threats on someone who cares." She snapped. A knife was placed into her hand and she set it up near Meggie's armpit. She had to cut off the dress to get to the wound.

Dustfinger's hand on her arm stopped her. "She's going to die; I have to get to the wound. Besides it's nothing the Adderhead hasn't seen."

He backed off in horror and Death cut through the fabric and pulled it away, revealing the deep stab wound. Meggie was wearing her underwear underneath. The men turned away but Dustfinger still clutched her hand, unwilling to leave her side.

"Someone get a doctor, NOW!" Death yelled.

**:O will she survive or not? I don't even know, review and you might find out. Don't forget tissues! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**And the last chapter is here! Enjoy and leave a review after you've finished…**

**3 months later: **

The crystal clear water lapped at the sand. It was the most gorgeous beach he'd ever been near or on. The sand was gold in colour and it was soft instead of rough. The water was sweet not salty and the sun hit it at an angle that never shined in your eyes. The world was peaceful and quiet with only sounds of wildlife and no annoying human yells or sounds.

He loved this place. It was pure peace and it was one place that he was most relaxed in. He leaned back and laid on the sand again closing his eyes at the same time. A smile almost threatened to spread on his face but he repressed it.

His hands shot out and grabbed the arms of the person trying to sneak up on him.

She shrieked and burst into laughter. She looked gorgeous. Her hair glittered in the sun and her eyes were a bright blue. They sparkled with mirth and she collapsed in giggles. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down again.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can't sneak up on me?" Dustfinger laughed and asked her. She pouted.

"I got very close this time." Meggie told him.

"That's cos I wanted you close." He told her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm completely fine. But mum and dad are here." She told him. "We need to hurry."

"Silvertongue's going to kill me." He jumped to his feet and pulled her after him. "Do you know that he glares at me every time we see him?"

She giggled and they hurried back to the house. Silvertongue and Resa were sitting at the table already. He was already tucking into Dustfinger's wine cellar and she was rocking Meggie's baby brother back and forth.

"Dustfinger!" Resa exclaimed and gave him a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, we're both good." He smiled.

"Has the stab wound healed completely yet?" Mo asked Meggie.

She smiled. "Yes thanks to relaxation and Death paying the doctor."

"I still don't trust her." Resa muttered.

"Mum, she saved my life by leaving the knife under the bed." She muttered. "And she gave us this place to live and relax in."

Resa visibly shivered. "I still don't like it."

Meggie waved hugely from the doorstep. Her parents and her brother walked off, her dad glared at Dustfinger until they turned the corner.

"See, he's going to kill me one day." Dustfinger muttered.

"No he's not." She turned and walked back inside and sat on the couch.

He watched her from the doorway. She tried to smile but it wavered too much.

"You realize that it's been exactly three months to this day, to this hour even?" He asked gently and sat next to her.

"Of course I remember. It's been three months since I rid the world of that beast." She growled but was shivering so he pulled her into a hug.

"You've never told me, what actually happened." He whispered.

She shook her head strongly.

"He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore. Never again will you be in danger." He told her. "Your best friend is Death and your fiancée is, well me. You'll never be in danger again."

She chuckled a little. "He didn't completely rape me but he was close. I'm just relieved that Death had put the knife there."

"I love you." Dustfinger told her.

"I love you too." She kissed him. He wrapped his strong arms around her. She felt safe and she now believed what he'd actually said. She'll never be in danger again, not with him to watch her.

**DUN DUN DUN! The story is over :D I hope you've all enjoyed it and leave a nice review and tell me what you think. I would really really really appreciate it if you take one minute to tell me what I've done well and what I've done horribly :P **


End file.
